Louis-Maximilien Frédéric de Rohan
Louis-Maximilien Frédéric de Rohan (31st March 1715 - Present) was a Grandelumièrian nobleman and Duc de Rohan. The Duc de Rohan ''was well-built in stature, strikingly handsome, and strong. An outgoing and ultra-conservative loyalist, behind the ''façade, Frédéric de Rohan had a passion for a life à l'extérieur, enjoying the pleasures of Hunting and other such outdoor pursuits. He was deeply religious and attended mass frequently. Biography Birth Louis-Maximilien Frédéric de Rohan was born at the Château des Rohan on 31st March 1715: he was the son of the Duc and Duchesse de Rohan. As such he was brought to the care of a governess, Jeanne Cardilhac, Madame de. His father had been married twice and Frédéric was the only son born from the second marriage. His elder siblings had been born a decade before him, these were: Xavier Auguste-Henri, Duc de Ventadour and Isabelle Adélaïde, Mademoiselle de Rohan. Infancy Since he rarely saw his mother, Frédéric came to see Madame de Cardilhac as a maternal figure. Childhood Frédéric received the title of Prince de Soubise. In 1730, the Duc de Rohan decided that he wanted his (now) elder son at court, so Frédéric was brought there and officially presented to the court. Frédéric was singled out as his father’s favourite son and was showered with gifts and attention. The Duc de Rohan made sure that his son had all the best that money could buy from tutors to playthings. Adolescence Everyone had expected Frédéric to go into the army and make a dazzling career for himself there but despite having the Marèchal de Lorraine (a distinguished soldier himself) as a mentor, Frédéric never amounted to anything more than a mediocre soldier. He was educated for some years at l'école militaire impériale de l'impératrice before leaving in 1735. Personality and Appearance From the moment of his arrival at the Louvre, Frédéric de Rohan claimed a large share of the attention of both Court and Paris. Tall and superbly built, with 'circular black eyebrows, eyes glittering bright, partly with animal vivacity, partly with spiritual,' a high complexion, and a frank, open countenance, he was one of the most handsome men of his time. All contemporary writers speak with enthusiasm of his personal appearance. Six feet in height, Frédéric de Rohan was a muscular and well-proportioned frame. His features were well though roughly cut, and aquiline in character; his expression was bold and determined; his glance, keen and swift. Frédéric preferred the peaceful atmosphere of the countryside, bearing a more bucolic temperament than many of his time. He also was a deeply religious man, attending mass frequently and taking part in the frequent rituals of fasting and penance which Catholicism dictated. Marriage When it came to matrimony, it was expected that the Duc de Rohan would take care to make an excellent match for his favourite son. First, his cousin was suggested but since the Duc de Rohan died the plans were abandoned. His brother, Xavier Auguste-Henri, ascended to the title of Duc de Rohan. On the other hand, the Cardinal de Mortemart was willing to offer the hand of one of his nieces, the infamous Mortemarettes. Frédéric had the pick of the 3 unmarried women. Frédéric chose the youngest, Marie-Pauline Raphaëlle de Rochechouart de Mortemart. This young beauty was blooming at the court of Marie IV and full of vivacity and charm. A young girl was the result: Marie Christine de Rohan, a disappointment somewhat to the couple, but nevertheless, she was styled Mademoiselle de Rohan and was named after Frédéric's late mother. Titles, Styles, and Honours * 31st March 1715 - Present His Highness, le Prince de Soubise * 2nd September 1737 - Present ''His Highness, le Duc de Rohan'' Category:House of Rohan Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Prince étranger Category:Grandelumierian Dukes